Keeping it secret
by shiksafeminista2004
Summary: Leslie Knope is not that sneaky.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping it secret

Leslie Knope is not that sneaky. Ben knows that. He's the one who told her so the night she pimped Ann to get Chris to increase the parks budget. That's why he recognizes that her idea to keep their new thing secret might not work so well.

Laying in his bed, at 1:30am, the last thing in his mind was sleep. He was too elated with this new development, and just wanted to re-live the last few hours over and over again in his head …

[begin flashback]

_Ben arrived at April's house for April and Andy's dinner party. Not knowing what to bring, he brought a case of Miller light. Little did he know that it wasn't exactly a dinner party. Andy and April had chips, pigs-in-a-blanket, and donuts. _

_Sometimes he wished he wasn't so punctual. He was the first to arrive and felt awkward being there with just Andy and April. They weren't big on conversation, so he just sat down and feigned interest in April's dvd collection. It was no surprise to him that April should have an extensive collection of horror movies._

_He felt a wave of relief and inner happiness when he saw one Leslie Knope appear at the front door. God, she looked so lovely with a pretty blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places… Though he sometimes tried to pretend that he wasn't, he knew deep inside he was completely smitten with this little blonde. She flashed him her signature smile as she made her way to his side on the couch. He couldn't help but smile back. He was pretty sure he must have looked like a total idiot, but at that point he was beyond caring. _

_Leslie sat a bit closer to him than he expected. Her perfume was intoxicating. Who was he kidding, everything about her was intoxicating! The woman was downright magnetic. _

"_How are you doing tonight, Benjy?" Leslie asked with a playful smile._

"_Better now that you're here." Oh my god, he thought. Did he just say that? He felt like hitting his head against a wall. Instead, he took one big sip from his beer bottle and hoped she didn't take him too seriously._

"_What are you drinking? Miller light?" She reached over and touched his hand to turn the bottle around so she could read the label. Her hand felt soft and warm on his skin. _

"_Yes, would you like one? I brought a case. I can go get one for you…" by the time the word you was out of his mouth, she was taking a long, sensuous sip from his bottle. This was going to be a long night. _

_Once everyone had arrived, April and Andy suggested they all play charades. They were separated into two teams: Leslie, Ben, Tom, and Ron in team 1, April, Andy, Jerry, and Ann in team 2. At first the game was a total disaster. No one understood what anyone else was mimicking. Tom did some twilight series book names that no one from his team got, and Leslie did heroic women leaders that were more than a little obscure. Ben did some some Battlestar Gallactica references. _

_After a few more shared beers, Ben and Leslie were practically glued to each other on the couch. They'd had to scoot closer to each other once Jerry sat beside Leslie. To make a bit more space, Ben put his arm up on the couch seat, behind Leslie's head. If he was a bit more daring he could let his arm slide down and wrap it around Leslie's shoulder, but alas he was not, and up his arm stayed. _

_As Leslie got more tipsy from the beers, though, her head started falling backward into his hand. Once her hair made contact with his fingers he couldn't help himself and started twirling a piece of her hair, absentmindedly, as if nothing unusual was happening. No one seemed to notice, maybe not even Leslie. Except, once he started playing with her hair she relaxed a bit more, letting out a long, deep sigh. _

_The sigh startled him a bit, and he turned his head towards her to see whether she was about to say something. At the same time she had turned to look at him. Once their eyes locked it was as if the rest of the party had faded into the background. Ben and Leslie were in their own little bubble. He was finding it hard to do anything but look into her eyes. This was getting too intense, he thought. If they didn't stop what they were doing, soon they'd be making out like teenagers, sitting beside Jerry on April's couch, in front of everybody. _

_Leslie must have thought the same thing, because soon she got up to "go get some fresh air" and left a big, cold, empty space by his side where her body had been touching his. _

_Suddenly Ben didn't want to be in that room anymore. Not without Leslie. Maybe it was the 4 beers he'd shared with Leslie earlier that night, or maybe it was the fact that he had just spent the last 2 hours or so sitting very closely and intimately with the loveliest woman he's ever met, and she had let him play with her hair… but he felt himself bolder and more courageous than usual. He was going to go find her, and tell her how he felt. Determination sprung him up from the couch in search of Leslie. _

_Once he made it outside, Leslie seemed surprised, but not unpleasantly so, to see him. _

"_Look, Leslie, I have to talk to you" He said, moving a bit closer, tentatively. _

"_I know, it got a little weird in there, I shouldn't have been sitting so close to you, I'm sorry" she was already jumping to conclusions, her eyes averting his. Suddenly she seemed very interested in his shoes._

_Ben let out an exasperated sigh, "don't apologize, Leslie, I was the one playing with your hair, I mean, you must know how I feel by now" his voice soft and slightly shaky with nervousness. _

"_What do you mean? I don't know anything, we're just colleagues who also happen to be friends, I mean, you don't have to say anything to make things seem like they mean something because they probably mean nothing, it's just like…" She was doing her Leslie rumbling thing again. He could tell she was nervous by her elevated voice and the sentences that ran in loops. _

_Instead of trying to wait for a pause, he just took the opportunity to swoop in and kiss her. She was surprised and a bit taken aback, but she didn't pull back immediately. She stayed still and let him finish the kiss. He took that as a sign of encouragement so he made the kiss last longer, lingering a bit and then kissing her cheek once, sweetly, before pulling back to look at her. _

"_So… that's how you feel, huh?" She smiled and laughed a bit, trying to break the tension with humor. _

"_Yes, I like you Leslie, I want to kiss you again, and I want to take you out on a date." He looked at her intently as he said this, still a bit nervous and serious, unsure of what her response would be. _

"_Ben, Ben, Ben… I really don't know. I like you too, but I think it would be an obvious conflict of interest if we dated, I mean, you're controlling the budget and if you were to allow more money to the parks department people would start talking, and I don't want this thing between us to reflect badly on the parks department. _

_Ben didn't know what to say. This was not turning out how he'd expected. "So it was ok for Ann to try and get money out of Chris but it's not ok for you to do that with me? I don't get it Leslie!" he ran a hand through his head and paced from side to side as he questioned her. _

"_Well, yeah! Ann doesn't work for the parks department, and she and Chris weren't really at all like you and me" Leslie seemed to seriously believe there was a difference. _

_Ben was getting a bit frustrated. "Ugh, O kay…" he said slowly, as if trying to understand what the big difference truly was. Sometimes he knew exactly what Leslie was thinking. This was not one of those times. _

_It didn't seem possible, but things got even more awkward. Nothing like standing there with nothing to say after the women you so badly want to be with tells you it's not possible. Ben started turning his back on Leslie, heading back inside the house when she gripped his wrist and made him turn back. _

"_Maybe we can keep it a secret for a while. See where it goes before going public". What! The least sneaky person he knew was suggesting that they have a relationship in secret? She must have been out of her mind. _

"_Leslie, you and I both know you are not that sneaky." He laughed nervously. _

"_Is that a challenge Benjamin Wyatt? Because it sounds like you just challenged me." She came a little closer, with a mischievous smile and a glint in her eye. By then he was grinning like an idiot. He reached for her hand and brought it up to kiss her fingers. Then he leaned down and slowly, gently kissed her lips. She brought her arms up to his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. Tightening his arms around her waist while deepening the kiss, he pushed them both against the outside wall of the house. That elicited a soft moan from Leslie, which made Ben so incredibly turned on he pushed into her a little harder. _

_That first make-out session with Leslie could only have been described as heavenly in Ben's mind. It would have been even more perfect had he been able to take her home and continue what they were doing with more privacy. Unfortunately for Ben, though, Tom chose that moment to come out of the house yelling "Leslie, Ben! Where are you? You have to come in and see this!"_

_Ben instantly sprung away from Leslie, as much as it physically hurt him to do so. She, in turn, tried to fix her hair and smoothed down her dress without being too obvious. Ben ran a hand through his hair and waited for Leslie to follow Tom inside. He took a deep breath and made his way in as well. _

_Once inside they pretended nothing had happened. Just business as usual, walking in to see Andy playing guitar hero and Jerry playing the air guitar. As they joined the rest of the group, standing around the living room, Leslie tried to keep a safe distance from Ben. Ben, however, didn't have as much self control. Once standing next to her, he slowly crept up to stand closer, making sure no one was watching. His hand made contact with the small of her back and started moving in circular motions, smoothing over the fabric of her dress. _

_She shot him a disapproving look, pleading with him to stop before they got caught. He just smiled demurely but kept doing it. So Leslie excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came out he was waiting by the door. Instead of letting her out, he quickly pushed the door in and locked both of them inside. _

"_Ben, you're insatiable". She laughed while he nibbled on her neck. Ben pushed her against the door and ran his hands over her side, moaning a little at the renewed contact._

"_I'm sorry, ok? I just couldn't help myself. This 'keeping it secret' thing has barely even started and it's already driving me crazy! All I wan to do is get you alone so we can do this…(kissing her neck) and this...(running his hands down her backside and pushing her hips against his) and this…(kissing her passionately till he took her breath away)" _

_Leslie was beyond breathless at that point. "Ok, I believe you! I'm irresistible, and you make some very strong points. But you need to pull yourself together Benjamin Wyatt! If we can't keep up this secret thing through this party, we'll never be able to do it in our normal daily lives." She said as she discreetly opened the door and let herself out. _

_Ben had to spend a few quiet minutes in the bathroom to cool off before going back into the party._

_After another hour, the party finally drew to a close. Ben was sad he wouldn't be close to Leslie anymore, but he also felt hopeful that they'd be alone again in the near future. Tom. Ron, Ann and Jerry all went to their cars while April and Andy waved good bye. Leslie and Ben lingered behind a bit, unwilling to part each other's company just yet. _

"_Where are you parked, I'll walk you to your car." Ben said, casually.  
"Oh, thank you. I'm over there" Leslie said, leading the way. They walked slowly, and by the time they reached Leslie's car, they were alone. Andy and April had closed the door and gone inside. _

_Ben took that as an opportunity to kiss Leslie's neck from behind while she unlocked her car door. She sunk back into him a bit, giggling, and he wondered if he'd ever be the same again, now that he knew what this felt like. _

_Leslie turned around, gave Ben a very sensuous kiss, and sat down behind the wheel of her car. _

"_So, when can I see you again?" Ben asked, his arm leaning on he top of Leslie's car window._

"_Tomorrow at work?" She replied with a smile. _

"_Ok" Ben was unsure when the next opportunity to kiss her would present itself, so he lowered his head and gave her a peck on the lips. She drove off and he stayed back, watching her car drive away._

[end flashback]_  
_

Ben lay awake in his bed, thinking of Leslie and wishing she was there with him. He wondered what it would be like the next time they saw each other. When would he be able to touch her again, or even kiss her. He decided then and there that the next time he had the chance, he'd set a "secret date" with Leslie Knope. This helped him relax and finally give into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping it secret, chapter 2.

The next day, Ben dressed up extra nicely for the possibility that he might run into Leslie. Who was he kidding? As long as he had functioning legs, he would find a way to run into her. He had seen her just 6 hours earlier, but he already missed her terribly.

He decided to get her some breakfast on the way there, giving him a solid excuse to see her first thing without raising suspicions. On the way in, he dropped his briefcase in his office and made it to Leslie's in record time. Thankfully, she was there before everyone else. He could always count on Leslie to be there to be the first one in, and last one out.

She didn't notice him at first. She seemed to be focusing on an email. He knocked lightly on the door frame and she looked up with a smile. That smile made him melt every time. He was pretty sure he had his most idiotic smile on his face right then. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to let this opportunity to kiss Leslie good morning go un-kissed. Looking around to make sure no one was coming, he made his way straight to her, set the waffles down on her desk, bent down, and brought his lips to hers.

"Good morning, Ms. Knope" in between kisses. "I hope you slept well" pulling back a little and smiling at her.

"Ben, you brought me breakfast? That's so sweet! Those better be waffles!" She kissed him one last time and pushed him back towards the chair by her desk. She then went for the waffle box, eyes like those of a child opening her first Christmas present.

" Only the best for my special secret lady friend" He smiled and picked up a small piece of waffle.

Later that day, Ben and Leslie had been in 2 meeting together. He felt it was unbearable now to sit in the same room with her without wanting to reach out and touch her. Whenever she would make eye contact with him, he was thrown off his train of thought and would fumble through what he was saying. She then would give him a meaningful look that said "pull yourself together or you'll give us away".

He was sitting in his office frustrated, running a hand through his face and thinking this secret thing was going to ruin his career, and not in the "budget sex scandal" kind of way but in the "I can't concentrate on my job because all I want to do is make out with my secret girlfriend" way.

It was almost lunch time and he hadn't had the opportunity to ask Leslie to go to lunch with him. Even if he did, wherever they went, they'd have to keep up appearances. Pawnee was small enough that most people knew who they were, and they couldn't be out in public doing the things he would like to be doing with her.

Suddenly he got an email, and felt a rush of nervousness mixed with bliss hit him when he realized it was from Leslie:

"Ben, I need to discuss the maintenance budget for Arrowhead park with you asap. Lunch? Meet me out in the parking lot in 5 minutes.

Thanks,

Leslie"

He was so happy he couldn't hide the huge smile that took over his face and that refused to subside. Even Chris looked at him, puzzled, and asked what wonderful news would have made Ben smile so big. "Nothing," he said, "Just figured out how to fix this spreadsheet, that's all. I'm heading out to lunch. Be back in an hour or so", he hurried to get his jacket and walk out the door before Chris had a chance to ask anything else.

Ben arrived at the parking lot with 3 minutes to spare. While he waited for Leslie to show up, he tried to stand up in a casual and relaxed manner. It felt forced though, so he started pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets. He wondered if and when the butterflies in his stomach would ever go away when it came to Leslie.

A few minutes later he saw Leslie's car approaching at a faster than acceptable speed for that parking lot. He was a bit concerned she might miss him but her wheels screeched and she came to an abrupt stop. He was startled and confused, but she didn't give him enough time to deliberate. As the window came down she yelled:

"Get in, fast! Before anyone sees you!"

He did as he was told, but thought mention that other people were more likely to take notice if she's driving like a maniac and yelling at him to get in as opposed to acting natural. Then he thought better of it and kept that opinion to himself. He didn't want to insult her driving or methods, not when he'd finally had the guts to start something with her the previous night.

Taking off like they were fleeing a crime scene, she found the nearest drive through hot dog place and ordered them both the lunch special. Ben insisted that he pay. It took a bit of convincing, but she gave in after the 3rd time he gave her a serious look and said her name sternly.

As soon as they had their hot dogs, fries and drinks, she took off again.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see" She smiled.

She soon pulled into a deserted alley behind a fenced baseball field. She drove them until the alley turned into a gravel road that seemed to lead to the middle of nowhere. Leslie drove off the gravel path and parked under a large shaded tree.

"Eat your hot dog!" She insisted while opening her paper bag to retrieve hers.

They ate in silence, admiring the view of the old tree and the open field beyond it. He was a bit too nervous to eat the entire hot dog, so he had half and then grazed on some fries while he waited for her to finish eating.

"This is really nice, Leslie, thanks for bringing me here." He reached over and smoothed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She didn't say anything. Smiling a bit, she put her food down in the bag, then put the bag on the dashboard. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over to the passenger seat, straddling Ben and looking down at him.

Ben smiled as he sucked in a deep breath and looked back at her, mesmerized. "Wow, Ok!"

"Shut up and kiss me, Ben Wyatt, we don't have much time."

He really didn't need any more of an invitation. His back sprung away from the seat as he reached up towards her lips. At the same time his arms wrapped around her back and crushed her to him.

At this, she moaned and kissed him harder. He responded with a moan of his own as she ran her hands down his back and nibbled on his ear. Ben couldn't believe his luck. Leslie Knope was practically devouring him in her car, at lunch time. He felt like a teenager again: the good teenage years, before he decided to run for mayor and ruin his town.

After a few minutes of such over-active writhing and close contact, things became so heated that they both needed to take a break for air. Leslie opened the window, pulled her hair up and fanned herself. The outside air was chilly but that didn't seem to bother her. Ben was just content to sit back and gaze at the curves of her exposed neck. He lazily ran his fingers gently up and down the sides of her waist and breathed a deep, long sight.

"You are so incredibly sexy, Leslie." Ben had a crooked smile on his face as he said this. Leslie couldn't resist it and bent down to kiss him again. He felt her left hand reaching beside him on between the passenger seat and the door. Suddenly the back of his seat clicked backwards, he was horizontal and Leslie was on top of him.

This lunch break was turning out to be the best lunch break of Ben's life. He wished he could stay there forever, but he knew it was time to start heading back.

In between kisses, he was able to get out the words: "I hate to say this, but we need to head back soon".

She pulled herself up a bit and made a face at him. "Ben, you're such a spoil sport!" and continued to kiss his neck.

"Um, I know. I'm no fun." He ran his hands up and down her back and kissed her deeply, tongue seeking out tongue and binding to her completely. After that kiss, they were both silent and dazed for a while. Leslie snuggled into Ben, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Their eyes closed, they could have easily fallen asleep in that position if they'd given themselves time to cool off.

Leslie's watch beeped at the turn of the hour. That startled her into action. She quickly climbed off of Ben, straightened her clothing and hair, and started the car. "You have exactly 5 minutes to cool off and make yourself presentable, Benjamin Wyatt!"

He laughed and asked "When can I see you again?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe a coffee break later?"


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping it secret ch. 3

Ben was focused on this massive spreadsheet when he suddenly thought of Leslie again. A secretive, knowing grin spread over his face while he remembered the events that happened during lunch time. Afraid Chris would notice something, he quickly straightened up his face and looked back down at the computer. Coffee break couldn't come soon enough.

By now, Ben was pretty in tune with Leslie's schedule. He knew she liked to break for coffee at around 3pm. His computer clock said 2:42 PM and he wondered if it was too early to go get Leslie so they can go on a quick coffee run. Impulsively, Ben sent Leslie a text:

"R U ready 4 Coffee?"

He put his cell phone down and waited for her response. When 3 minutes went by he started getting anxious. Had she not seen his text? What if she'd left her cell phone off? What if she didn't see his message until 5? That would be disastrous. He grabbed his jacket and took off toward the Parks office without even stopping to check-in with Chris.

Walking down the hall, he saw Leslie and a wave of relief washed over him. Thinking quickly, he found the nearest door and opened it to see if the room was empty. Hiding inside, he quickly decided what to do. He needed to get Leslie alone that very moment. Making up a coffee run was not immediate enough. So once she was passing by the door, Ben sprung his left arm though the door and quickly pulled her inside.

She let out a little yelp, "Ben what are you doi.. umph", she was silenced by his lips on hers. Ben kissed her intensely and urgently before breaking the kiss. She looked around and realized where they were: a dark supply closet. "Ben Wyatt, I didn't know you were such a dare-devil, we could get caught!"

Ben let out a deep chuckle, and returned to kiss her again. This time more gentle and less urgent kisses. "I'm sorry Leslie, this isn't working." He said as he continued to trail kisses down her neck and to press his body onto hers.

If she weren't' so pleasantly distracted by what he was doing to her, she would have been concerned at his words. Was he trying to dump her? Already? What the hell? This had barely started!.

"What do you mean this isn't working?" She said as her hands travelled up his back and down, smoothing over his shirt and pulling him closer.

"I can't concentrate on work Leslie! You're driving me crazy!" He kissed her again. This time when his tongue broke though her lips she sucked his lips as if drinking from him. It was so incredibly hot, he let out a moan and ground himself against her.

"I wish I could say the same, but I've been able to concentrate on work just fine, you need to get it together!" He pulled back a bit and gave her a skeptical look.

"Really? You mean you haven't been thinking about earlier today, or yesterday at all?" His insecurity about her started taking over, and all of a sudden he was more nervous than turned on.

"You are so easy Benjy!" She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

This time he didn't need any more reassurance. He let himself be taken over by the incredible sensation of being kissed and caressed by her. He encouraged her to continue by running his hands down her back, and then to the sides of her legs. Once there, his hands slipped up her thighs to cup her butt and pull her hips flush against his.

This made Leslie moan and she broke off the kiss to lick the side of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his collar to the underside of his ear.

Letting out an audible groan, he pushed her away just so he could look into her eyes. He put his hands on both sides of her face and gave her a serious look.

"Come home with me, now, please!" He said, exasperated.

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon! What are you crazy?" She smiled. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were red. Her hair was slightly messy from all the activity. He'd never seen her look more beautiful.

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand though his hair. Closed his eyes and tilted his head up. All the while, his other hand was supporting him by holding firmly to the wall, over Leslie's shoulder. She was playing with his tie innocently, waiting for his response.

"Yes, Leslie. I'm crazy. YOU are making me crazy". He said seriously.

"Oh, so now this is all my fault! You're the hornball who keeps pulling me into supply closet and turning me on with your hot kisses and those hands, you're such a tease!" She smiled while accusing him.

This lightened the mood a bit. She's right, he though. He was causing more problems by wanting to be around her all the time. Maybe they should establish some ground rules about this secret dating thing. He told her so, and she seemed a bit surprised, but willing to listen.

"Rule number 1, no making out during office hours." He said decisively. This was more his territory, coming up with rules. He suddenly felt more in control of the situation. He took a step back from her and started pacing side do side while he thought of the next rule.

"Rule number 2, no bringing me breakfast just as an excuse to kiss me", she said, looking at him with a meaningful look, letting him know she could see through him.

"Ok, but I wouldn't be kissing you anyway because of rule number 1, remember?"

"Whatever you say. What's rule number 3?" She asked, expectantly.

"I haven't thought of it yet. Maybe we think about it some more and discuss it over dinner, tonight?" He smiled at her.

"Dinner where? Everyone knows who we are!"

"My place. I'll cook for you." He answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Your boring hotel? No sirree, you come to my place, but you still cook."

"Deal"


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping it secret, ch 4

Ben was looking forward to dinner at Leslie's that night. He stopped by the grocery store on the way home from work to pick up the dinner ingredients. He decided to make pizza (It seemed easy enough, since the fresh dough was pre-mixed). He also got a bottle of wine and some a few dessert items.

After showering, Ben had a hard time picking out his shirt for the night. He wanted something casual, but not like what he usually wore to work. He settled instead for a vneck navy sweater over a button up shirt. He couldn't help but wonder whether that sweater would be coming off later that night. He didn't want to be presumptuous, but kind of hoped it would.

Leslie had told him to come by at 7 that night, yet he somehow was parking by her house at 6:45. Damn his extreme punctuality! He thought. Looking toward the house, he saw the living room curtains swiftly close, and had the impression Leslie had seen him. Soon he got a text: "Come to the back door & make sure nobody sees you!"

Ben didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed everything and made his way to the back of Leslie's house. Before he had a chance to knock on the door, Leslie's arm reached out and quickly pulled him inside by grabbing his shoulder.

"Get inside, quick! Somebody might see you!" Leslie whispered and closed the door behind him.

"There's nobody out there, Leslie. I checked before I came up. It's going to be alright." He paused while setting down the food on her kitchen counter. Then he reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a simple bouquet of flowers. "Here, I got these for you".

It took Leslie a moment to realize Ben had actually brought her flowers. It was so incredibly sweet, she thought. She reached for them with a huge smile on her face, not quite sure what to say. She just stood there looking at him while holding the bouquet.

Ben, in turn, was having a hard time finding words as well. He was looking at her state of undress and found it hard to concentrate. All she had on was a towel wrapped around her body. Her shoulders were bare and her hair was pulled up. Apparently she hadn't finished getting ready by the time he arrived. Suddenly being 15 minutes early didn't seem so bad. Ben had an uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch her exposed skin.

He took a step closer and said to her in a soft, almost breathless voice: "Leslie, you look radiant, I like your choice of outfit", and then chuckled a bit. Leslie looked down and realized that she had no clothes on but her towel.

"Oh my! Here, hold these, I'll be right back!" and she ran away towards her bedroom.

While alone in Leslie's kitchen, Ben found a vase for the flowers and started working on dinner. When Leslie came back, she walked in on Ben with his sleeves pulled up, and flour covered hands kneading pizza dough. She sighed at the adorable sight and came over to stand next to him as he worked.

Ben looked sideways and saw Leslie in a cute purple satin dress. She looked amazing in that color. He couldn't decide what he liked better, the dress or the towel.

"Hey, this looks fun, Is there anything I can do to help?" She eagerly asked.

"Well, you can help knead and spread the dough, but I must warn you, it takes some skill." He gave her his best flirty smile.

"Skill, huh?" She stepped closer, put her hand into the flour and started kneading the dough, mimicking Ben's movements. He smiled and put his hand over hers, leading her movement.

"Move your fingers like this."

"Ok" She giggled a bit. This made him blush, thinking of all the other things he could be doing with his hands right at that moment instead of massaging dough. He looked to the side and caught her looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Ben couldn't resist it, so he leaned in and kissed her. She sighed into his kiss and he melted a little. He kept his hand on hers, but once the kiss intensified he moved his fingers to her cheek, caressing his way onto the back of her neck. Leslie put her hand on his chest and then gasped.

"Oh no! look what I did to your sweater!" Looking down, Ben saw a white hand print on his navy sweater.

"It's ok," he laughed. "Totally worth it." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. She kissed him some more and reached for the hem of his sweater, pulling it up and off him.

"Whoah, Leslie, maybe we should wait till after dinner?" he joked.

"Let me wash it for you, dummy! It's the least I can do since I'm the one who ruined it." She carried the sweater away. He took a deep breath and went back to preparing the pizza.

When Leslie came back, Ben had the dough stretched on the baking sheet, and was putting it in the oven to bake.

"That's it? You're not going to put sauce or cheese on it?"

"Not just yet. It needs to dry a bit otherwise it will just get soggy".

Ben and Leslie proceeded to set up the table. When they were done it was time to spread the sauce over the pizza dough. They had fun shredding cheese and placing toppings on the pizza. Ben wanted pepperoni, but he asked what Leslie liked first, and thankfully he had bought her favorite toppings: pineapple and mushrooms. They decided to make half the pizza with her toppings and the other half with pepperoni.

The pizza turned out to be delicious. Leslie made Ben try a slice of hers, and he had to admit it was a tasty combination. After clearing the dishes they made their way to Leslie's couch.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Ben said as he guided her to a sitting position.

"Surprise? I love surprises!" She laughed.

He was back a minute later with a blindfold.

"What? You don't trust me to keep my eyes closed?"

"Leslie, I would trust you with my life, but no, I want your eyes truly closed for this" He said while gently tying the blindfold around her eyes.

The suspense was killing her. Soon she felt him sitting on the couch next to her. Now that she couldn't see him her other senses were heightened. She smelled his aftershave and something about that made him incredibly sexy to her, like she could be tasting his skin instead of smelling it.

"Ok, are you ready? Open your mouth a bit." Her mouth opened, not sure what to expect. She smelled it before it touched her lips: a chocolate and coffee smell. Ben fed her the first bite of what had to be one of the best desserts she's ever tasted.

"Hmmm! This is amazing, what is it?"

"I'll tell you if you can tell me what this is" He fed her the next item and she giggled a bit once she realized it was some kind of fruit: a cherry, she thought.

"What is this? A guessing game? How many things did you bring to feed me?"

"Ummh, something like that." He smiled. He wanted to be smooth, but was having a hard time keeping it up when she was smiling like that. She had some leftover cream from the dessert on the side of her lips, and he had an uncontrollable urge to lick it off.

She felt the couch shifting and then smelled him as he brought his face closer to hers. His tongue made slow contact with the side of her mouth and she shivered. She could hear and feel his breathing, which seemed to be heavier now that he was so close. She smiled a bit and sought out his lips with her own. He deepened the kiss with a moan and she gave into the kiss by pulling him closer.

They continued to kiss slowly and deeply. This time they had all the privacy in the world and didn't need to sneak around. Leslie's hands wound themselves into his hair as she pushed her body closer to him, as close as she could get while they were both sitting down. But soon that wasn't close enough. Ben's instincts were taking over, and they told him he needed to feel her closer. He ran his right hand down the side of her body until it reached her left hip and he pulled it towards him. That made her lift herself onto his lap, straddling him without ever breaking their kiss apart.

He sat up straight and pulled her body into his, trying to get as close as humanly possible. She breathed a long sigh into his mouth as they kissed, and relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Feeling the evidence of his desire against her core, she started moving her hips against it as she kissed him more urgently. Moaning, Ben wrapped his right arm around her and felt the couch as he leaned over her and lowered onto her back.

Now there was no turning back. They were officially having the most intense makeout session they'd had so far, laying down on her couch and moving against each other. It was only a matter of time before his shirt ended up on the floor and her dress was bunched up around her waist and his fingers were doing incredible things to her.

"Leslie", Ben panted after breaking the kiss. "I don't think I can control myself for much longer."

"Hmm" she acknowledged as she nipped his ear and trailed wet sloppy kisses down his neck.

"Leslie" he pleaded, as he pushed himself into her, almost involuntarily.

"I know, you're right. Maybe we shouldn't do this" she smiled at him and sighed. The look he gave her was one of helpless frustration. She thought it was the cutest Ben look so far.

"I'm kidding, Silly! Gosh, you're so gullible! Take me to my bedroom and make love to me, Benjamin Wyatt!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Ben pulled Leslie up by her hand and led her to what he thought was her bedroom. She had to re-direct him a few times, but he eventually got them there.

They only came out for water 3 hours later.


End file.
